fictionalcompaniesfandomcom-20200213-history
Oceanic Airlines
Oceanic Airlines, Oceanic Airways or Oceanic Air is an airline company most prominent in Lost but featured in several other media. The various media that Oceanic Airlines appear in do not have a connection with each other, the airline company is mostly used as a nod to Lost or appears due to the reuse of stock footage. Overview Before Lost, the most prominent use of Oceanic Airways was in the 1996 film Executive Decision. The film's producers shot extensive footage of two actual Boeing 747s with Oceanic Airways logo and livery (but not the same logo used later on Lost). This stock footage has been reused in several films and television programs, spreading the Oceanic Airlines brand across various otherwise unrelated fictional universes. Appearances Executive Decision Oceanic Flight 343 from Athens to Washington, D.C. was hijacked by a terrorist. Stock footage from this film was used in X Files, JAG, Diagnosis Murder, and The War at Home. Castle Richard and Alexis Castle fly on Oceanic Air in "In Plane Sight". Category 6: Day of Destruction Stock footage from Executive Decision was used in the film. Chuck Chuck mentions Oceanic Airlines flight 815 while he is flashing, but the details of the crash were inaccurate. Crossing Jordan Oceanic Airlines is mentioned in "Conspiracy", an episode that aired prior to Lost being premiered. Daredevil (comic) Oceanic Airlines advertisement on a cab in the opening page of issue 104. Diagnosis Murder Stock footage from Executive Decision was used in "Murder in the Air". FlashForward A billboard of the company appears in "No More Good Days". Mark Young had a ticket to fly between New York and Omaha, however, the airline is Oceanic Air. A part of a Oceanic Air plane wreckage can be seen in the spaceship graveyard in the Möbius Dick episode of Futurama. The Goldbergs In the episode "The President's Fitness Test", Barry falls in love with Erica's French Pen Pal, who comes visiting. When she leaves, Barry follows her to the airport, to Oceanic Airlines' terminal. The logos for the airline are different from the traditional, but that may be accounted for by The Goldbergs being set back in the early to mid 1980s. JAG Stock footage from Executive Decision was used in "Vanished". Lost The show explores the aftermath of the crash of Oceanic Flight 815. Pinocchio is startled by an airplane bearing the Oceanic Airlines logo in "The Stranger". The War at Home Stock footage from Executive Decision was used in "The West Palm Beach Story". What If? Spider-Man vs. Wolverine The logo of the airline can be seen on a sign in issue 1. The Wolf Among Us The company's name appears on several taxi cabs throughout the game. See also * Gannon Car Rentals Gallery Oceanic-FlashForward.jpg|An Oceanic Airlines billboard in FlashForward. Oceanic2.jpg|Oceanic Airlines ad on a cab in Daredevil. Oceanic1.jpg|Logo on a sign in What If? Spider-Man vs. Wolverine 577817_10150727336811896_30566281895_9579911_1950559686_n.jpg|The plane seen in Once Upon A Time. TheWolfAmongUs 2014-06-12 21-42-37-26.jpg|Oceanic Airlines advertised on a cab in The Wolf Among Us. Oceanic.jpg|Oceanic Airlines plane in Executive Decision. Oceanicairticket.jpg|Oceanic Air ticket in Fringe. OA-Futurama.jpg|Oceanic Air plane wreckage in Futurama. gIWjI8G.jpg|Oceanic Airlines on The Goldbergs (episode 109, "The President's Fitness Test" Category:Airlines Category:Lost Category:Fictional businesses in TV shows Category:Fictional businesses in movies Category:Marvel Universe Category:Fictional businesses in comics Category:Once Upon A Time Category:The Wolf Among Us Category:Futurama Category:Fringe